stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Phoenix-X
Star Trek: Phoenix-X is a fan fiction series based in the 24th century, utilizing the undercover and very top secret [[USS Phoenix-X|USS Phoenix-X]]. It started sometime in 1996, un-seriously, and eventually grew into an unconventional series using a line-by-line format resembling script-base. In the beginning, it wasn't taken seriously, which, coupled with a lack of experience, made the writing very amateurish. To this day, that same spirit is kept, as the series is in its 3rd Season with episodics that continue to be written for it. The writing style is heavily influenced by the show "Futurama"; especially in the later seasons. There is also a comic series, which can be considered Phoenix-X canon. Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1 - "The Tiloniam System" / "Jello Cubes" *Episode 2 - "Deep Wormhole 9" / "Find Voyager?" *Episode 3 - "Flortarios III" / "Missed the Mishap" *Episode 4 - "Cookies" *Episode 5 - "Crash Bandicoots" *Episode 6 - "The Cloud Aloft" / "Home, Part I" *Episode 7 - "Deal" / "Home, Part II" *Episode 8 - "The Bajoran Trove" *Episode 9 - "Bio Level 4" *Episode 10 - "Pure Evil" *Episode 11 - "Betrayal and Honour" *Chapter 1 - "The Links' Traitor" *Episode 12 - "Warfare" *Episode 13 - "The Bermuda Triangle Effect" / "Retrieval" / "Liquids Everywhere" *Episode 14 - "Subspace Racing" *Episode 15 - "Guinea Pigs" *Episode 16 - "Factors of Humanity" *Episode 17 - "The Return of the Borg" *Chapter 2 - "Experimentalism" *Special 1 - "Christmas Special" *Episode 18 - "The X Continuum" *Episode 19 - "Fight, Part I" *Episode 20 - "Fight, Part II" / "Fight, Part III" *Episode 21 - "Identity" *Episode 22 - "Vengeance" *Episode 23 - "Casio" *Episode 24 - "Secret Shuttles, Part I" *Episode 25 - "Secret Shuttles, Part II" Season 2 *Episode 26 - "Secret Shuttles, Part III" *Episode 27 - "Secret Shuttles, Part IV" *Episode 28 - "The Invisible Enemy" *Episode 29 - "Loyalties, Part I" *Episode 30 - "Loyalties, Part II" *Episode 31 - "Food for the Labyrinth" *Episode 32 - "The Nega'Jem, Part I" *Episode 33 - "The Nega'Jem, Part II" *Episode 34 - "Ghost Face Killah" *Episode 35 - "False Management" *Episode 36 - "Jumpers, Part I" *Episode 37 - "Jumpers, Part II" *Episode 38 - "BaKardi Slang" *Episode 39 - "Phoenix Restoration" *Episode 40 - "Omega" *Chapter 3 - "Afterdeath" *Episode 41 - "Mosquito" *Episode 42 - "Avalon Battlefield, Part I" *Episode 43 - "Avalon Battlefield, Part II" *Episode 44 - "Killing Spree" *Episode 45 - "Crystal Method, Part I" *Episode 46 - "Crystal Method, Part II" *Episode 47 - "Destiny's Revenge, Part I" *Episode 48 - "Destiny's Revenge, Part II" *Episode 49 - "Destiny's Revenge, Part III" *Episode 50 - "Occurrence, Part I" Season 3 *Episode 51 - "Occurrence, Part II" *Episode 52 - "Alien Interference" *Episode 53 - "Particle Mechnanics" *Episode 54 - "The Cash Flow" *Episode 55 - "Responsible Delinquent" *Episode 56 - "Possible Regret" *Episode 57 - "Land Wars" *Episode 58 - "Departments" *Episode 59 - "Civilization" *Episode 60 - "The Timeship" *Episode 61 - "Power Levels" *Episode 62 - "Dimensions" *Episode 63 - "The Shadow Maneuvers" *Episode 64 - "King of the Iron Fist Tournament" *Episode 65 - "New Beginnings" *Episode 66 - "Mirrorlyness!" *Episode 67 - "The Deterioration" *Episode 68 - "A Tholian Encounter" *Episode 69 - "Temporal Doom! Part I" *Episode 70 - "Temporal Doom! Part II" *Episode 71 - "Temporal Doom! Part III" *Episode 72 - "The 47's" *Episode 73 - "Spider Agencies, Part I" *Episode 74 - "Spider Agencies, Part II" *Special 2 - "Halloween Special" *Episode 75 - "Transphasic Meltdown" (season 4 to commence next) Comics *Art Series 1 - "Somewhere Out in Space..." *Art Series 2 - "Fleet Party" Cut Scenes The Cut Scenes are a feature specifically unique to Star Trek: Phoenix-X. When the episodes are being written, sections of text are constantly being removed, re-inserted, or re-written during the whole writing process. Since these blocks of text are usually saved, they allow this section of "scenes" that could have, or already have in some form, make it into the episode. The closest analogy would be something like the "Deleted Scenes" in a movie DVD. * Season 1 Cut Scenes * Season 2 Cut Scenes * Season 3 Cut Scenes Venues All venues below can be considered Phoenix-X canon. Episode Episode's are the fanfiction stories where the Phoenix-X canon takes place. They are always written in a line-by-line format. Chapter A Chapter is comparable to a movie version of an episode, where the story is much longer and a little more epic. Special Special's are episodes directly devoted to a holiday. Art Series The Art Series are an amateurish series of colourless comic shorts, drawn in the likeness of short newpaper comics. The X The typical X''' has many meanings in the fanfic series Star Trek: Phoenix-X. X: at the end of "Phoenix-X" '''Experimental Ship Even though the [[USS Prometheus|USS Prometheus]] was the experimental ship for its own class, the Phoenix-X legally became the experimental ship of the ''Multi-Vector'' class... a class that was almost exactly the same as the ''Prometheus'' class. The whole concept was exactly like the Prometheus, except for some very small factors. *One - The Phoenix-X was actually a pawn vessel for Section 31's most devious deeds and installation of the Transwarp engine. *Two - Starfleet needed a ship to take on their less than exceptional graduates from Starfleet Academy. *Three - Both Section 31 and Starfleet wanted a ship that they would have no problem asking to test their most dangerous and explosive technologies. *(Possible) Four - The Federation exchange program with the Klingons led to exchanging half the crews between the [[IKS Bochnah|IKS Bochnah]] and the [[USS Phoenix-X|USS Phoenix-X]]. This special arrangement could also have harbored the X'' in their name. If one thing is for certain, this 24th century vessel with the X at the end does NOT stand for being the 24th [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420)|''Phoenix]] vessel in succession. Rather, the X'' in ''Phoenix-X stands for their curse by both Starfleet and Section 31. X: as in the X Continuum Omnipotent beings In 2377, the Q Continuum was dealt a minor uprising by a number of Q who changed their names to X''. They started the beginnings of what was to be an X Continuum, but were called back immediately. When those ''X returned to being Q, their disciples, mortal beings bestowed with a fraction of their powers, began training themselves for the day they would grow and create the X Continuum themselves. :Note: When and if the X Continuum will be created is not for sure yet. This bastardized Continuum has led to many X'' related aspects: *X: The first Q to change his name to X. *The Rogue X: The other Q who changed their names to X until they were called back. *omni'X: The mortals who have been given a small fraction of omnipotent power by the Rogue X. *X-Time: A year-long temporal shell in space, in 2377, where all omni'X met up to create the X Continuum. Unfortunately it was unsuccessful. X: in Section 31's secret uses '''Top secret names' The organization Section 31 is akin to using X in the naming of important ships or groups in their organization. This may also be why the Phoenix-X has an X in their title. Other vessels or groups akin to X by Section 31, or people working for them: *X-Team: A group that has been reaffirmed a few times as "Tech Team" and then finally "Transwarp Research Team". They are a group of scientists and engineers, not unlike the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, who work directly for Section 31 and front for Starfleet. *''Paroga-X'': A transwarp-capable shuttle created by the above team. It's currently kept within Section 31. *''Phoenix-X'': As explained above. The truth behind the X The obsessive and ridiculous use of the X'' in ''Star Trek: Phoenix-X may be a parody of the constant use of X'' in current comic and movie culture: i.e. "X-Men", "Generation-X", "X-Factor", "X-Files", "xXx" (Triple X), etc. Links *Star Trek: Phoenix-X *Star Trek: Phoenix-X (another intro page) ''Listings * Trek Writers Guild * Star Trek: Fan Fiction Phoenix X Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X